


Devorador de corações.

by AltenVantas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, POV Jack Harkness, Sad, Undead Owen Harper
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um alienígena que dá paixão antes de devorar o coração o coração de alguém era tudo o que Ianto Jones não precisava, mas ao menos serviu para que Jack finalmente percebesse o que sentia. Mas nem tudo é tão fácil assim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devorador de corações.

Ailee estava encostada no canto de sua parede, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem que ela quisesse ou percebesse, era simplesmente um ato de medo primordial. Ela sabia que iria morrer, sabia que não tinha para onde ir, sentindo-se indefesa e sozinha. O pior era que ela amava a sua assassina. Foram simplesmente as duas semanas mais maravilhosas de sua vida, nunca soube que poderia amar alguém como amou Jackellyn, embora ela odiasse ser chamada por esse nome. Preferindo ser chamada só de Jackie.

A porta caiu com um estrondo e uma mulher estonteante apareceu iluminada pela luz do corredor, por um segundo seus cabelos loiros pareciam radiar como uma auréola, sem perceber ela estava sorrindo. Não era a primeira vez que a luz lhe dava esse efeito angelical, embora ela soubesse que a mulher a sua frente estava muito mais para um demônio escondido em pele de celestial.

\- Posso só saber uma coisa?

A mulher acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Você me realmente amou?

Por um segundo o silêncio foi à única resposta, deixando Ailee com a certeza da resposta.

\- Infelizmente não. Eu estava sendo misericordiosa ao lhe dar essas duas semanas. Mas se me consola você sempre fará parte de mim para todo o sempre.

Então o ataque veio rápido de mais para que ela pudesse perceber e a escuridão veio antes da dor. Por esse fato, ela seria sempre grata.

**_~T~_ **

Como sempre Ianto era responsável por fazer o café da equipe, algo que ele simplesmente não conseguia culpá-los por responsabilizá-lo, afinal seu café era simplesmente maravilhoso. Na verdade, todas as habilidades da cozinha eram capazes de dá-lo um trabalho ao lado de Gordon Ramsay em um dos seus programas, embora ele não soubesse se poderia ganhar. Pressão definitivamente não era um problema e algumas vezes, principalmente quando estava namorando Lisa, penou em largar tudo para ter uma vida mais tranqüila e normal. Às vezes, ele desejava que sim, desde que encontrou o Jack, ele desejava verdadeiramente que sim.

Mas era só mais um dos muitos arrependimentos que ele possuía, na verdade, era basicamente disso que sua vida era feita. Arrependimentos empilhados um em cima do outro. Não que ele fosse contar isso para alguém. Ninguém precisava saber do quanto estava realmente morto por dentro. Era por isso que fazia o café. Uma das formas de fazer valer sua vida, mesmo que seja por coisas tão banais como café, também salvava o mundo, mas isso era o seu trabalho, algo que ele era pago. Algo que se sentia obrigado a fazer. Como praticamente todo mundo na Torchwood.

Olhou os tipos de grãos que tinha disponível na pequena loja onde sempre comprava, ele mesmo preparava-os desde o início, era fundamental para um bom café e como pó do Hub estava acabando resolveu que seria uma boa idéia comprar mais e deixar pronto. Seu time consumia o líquido como se fosse água e vir-los gostando tanto, o deixava feliz, mesmo que nem sempre eles gostavam de como ele bebia o seu próprio. Tinha acabado de pedir aquele que iria levar quando sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca, como se tivesse sendo observado por alguém, olhou para trás apenas para ver um vulto se movimento mais rápido do que poderia ver.

Achou estranho, mas o assunto sumiu de sua cabeça tão logo se voltou para o vendedor para pagar os grãos. Quando saiu da loja, só pensava no processo de secagem e moagem dos grãos e por isso não percebeu o belo homem lhe observando.

**_~T~_ **

\- O que você acha que é?

Jack perguntou tão logo ele e o resto da equipe entrou na cena do crime, que estava perfeitamente arrumada exceto pelo cadáver no chão. Não havia sangue e nem mesmo o usual para aquele tipo de trabalho, o que primeiro achou que poderia ser apenas um caso normal para a polícia, mas tinha aprendido há muito tempo que nem tudo era como parecia ser. Por isso esperou que Tosh fizesse sua mágica com seus equipamentos eletrônicos e Owen a analise preliminar do corpo, só então iria decidir se iriam ou não pegar o caso.

Caminhou pelo local não percebendo nada diferente de um quarto normal habitado por um casal, o que parecia deixá-lo ainda mais suspeito de tudo, normalmente conseguia sentir a ressonância da Fenda, mesmo quando não havia nenhum indicio alienígena no local. A falta disso indicava que poderia ter algo ali. Caminhou até a janela, parando ali olhando para o lado de fora, como sempre, colocou seus braços para trás e observando o exterior.

Sem perceber seus olhos fora até Gwen, um hábito que estava se tornando terrivelmente comum para alguém que tinha decido abrir mão. Principalmente por Rhys realmente merecê-la, ainda mais depois de saber de tudo, eram muito poucos quem aceitaria esse tipo de situação. E para piorar, tinha arrastado Ianto para o meio de tudo isso, como se ele não tivesse problemas o suficiente. Como se não soubesse dos sentimentos do mordomo. Ele sentia-se afundando.

\- Jack, eu não achei nada.

Retirou o olhar da janela voltando-se para Tosh, sua testa franzindo em confusão, embora durasse pouco tempo.

\- Isso não é bom? Significa que não é um trabalho para nós.

\- Na verdade, eu não achei nem mesmo resíduos da Fenda, é como essa casa não pertencesse a Cardiff.

Dessa vez sua testa ficou franzida, aquilo significava que ele estava certo, o que significaria mais um caso. Ele queria ter mais um tempo para todos se recuperarem para da não-vida de Owen, mas isso estava se mostrando impossível.

\- Certo e você Owen? O que achou?

O home levantou a cabeça encarando-o com uma expressão que ele conhecia bem de mais: aquilo tinha mesmo sido obra de um alienígena. E pior: um tipo interessante, o que significava perigoso.

\- Parece que esse peito foi aberto com algum tipo de sugador potente, nada que eu possa imaginar sendo feito na terra, porque além do coração sugou todo o sangue junto.

\- Algum registro anterior?

\- Na verdade sim, Jack. Mas tenho que voltar ao Hub para ter certeza.

\- Certo, vamos recolher tudo e começar a investigação. Eu vou avisar a Gwen que esse é um dos nossos.

**_~T~_ **

Estava sentado em um pequeno restaurante de fruto do mar, sua mesa ficava na frente ao píer onde havia alguns barcos parados por ali. Dessa vez ele estava sozinho, a equipe tinha saído para averiguar algum possível caso e não precisavam dele, muito semelhante ao que era antes. Não que ele estivesse pensando nisso. Não. Ele estava pensando em como não poderia trazer Jack no restaurante, o homem tinha certa aversão em ser visto em público com ele. Como sabia que não era o homossexualismo que lhe incomodava, só restava uma única solução óbvia. O problema era ele.

Afinal, todo mundo sabia que Jack tinha sentimentos por Gwen e até ele que não era especialmente talentoso conseguia perceber. Ao menos era isso que dizia seus arquivos. Por isso que estava evitando o mais velho há um tempo, não queria se envolver ainda mais e vir o seu coração despedaçado. Iria perdê-lo de uma forma pior do que havia perdido Lisa. Ianto não sabia se iria conseguir seguir em frente se o perdesse.

\- Posso me sentar com você?

Elevou o rosto encarando o homem que estava ao seu lado, era alto e tinha cabelos ruivos e enrolados, seu rosto tinha sardas que se destacava em sua pele branca. Embora o que chamou a atenção de Ianto foram os olhos azuis, claros como água, tão claros que parecia refleti-lo de volta. Nunca tinha visto olhos assim.

\- Então, eu posso?

Sacudiu a cabeça olhando ao redor, o local tinha um número considerável de cadeiras vazias, principalmente por ser um pouco mais cedo do que o horário do almoço. Virou-se novamente para o homem que lhe observava com um sorriso no rosto, sereno e um pouco vitorioso.

\- Tem muitas mesas vazias.

O homem riu e o som parecia com sinos cristalinos a tocar em seus ouvidos.

\- Eu sei disso, mas achei que poderia passar o tempo com um belo homem antes de voltar ao meu trabalho estressante.

Isso vez o mordomo corar um pouco, o único outro que havia lhe dito que era bonito havia sido Jack. Por isso não respondeu imediatamente, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva, sabendo que sua voz poderia trair o quanto estava encabulado.

\- Então vem sempre aqui? Sou cliente regular e não me lembro de você.

A voz do homem tinha um efeito esquisito em si, fazendo-o seus pensamentos voltar-se na direção dele. Era quase parecido com o que havia acontecido com Adam, mas de uma maneira diferente. Mais prazerosa. Mais atrativa.

\- Não sou regular, venho quando não preciso almoçar no trabalho.

\- Um homem ocupado então?

\- É podemos dizer isso.

Porque não iria dizer que trabalhava caçando alienígenas por Cardiff, definitivamente não, ele não entenderia e nem poderia quebrar as regras da organização assim. O homem pediu o seu prato no mesmo instante em que chegara o dele e começou a comer. Como sempre sua educação era algo que poderia invejar os nobres. Seus pais tinham sido bem duros com isso.

\- Você tem um jeito muito precioso de comer.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu nunca vi nenhum homem comer com tanta educação.

O mais novo deu de ombros enquanto parecia abaixar um pouco sua cabeça.

\- Meus pais insistiram que eu aprendesse.

\- Que bom que fizeram isso combina com você. É charmoso.

Ele corou ainda mais enquanto comia, evitando fazer contato visual, ninguém mexia com ele desde que conhecera Jack e isso era muito novo. Ainda não estava acostumado com atenção de outros homens.

\- Vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?

\- Mais tarde quanto?

\- Depois do expediente de trabalho.

\- Eu não tenho um expediente fixo.

O homem pareceu realmente decepcionado com aquela resposta e Ianto sentiu como se tivesse partido o coração dele, mas não podia fazer nada com relação a isso. Ele nunca sabia quando Jack fosse precisar dele ou não. Mesmo que não estivesse mais fazendo trabalho extra.

\- Certo, eu vou te dar o meu número. Se puder sair comigo, só me ligar.

\- Tudo bem, mas para onde está pensando em ir?

\- Eu estava pensando em uma galeria de Arte que abriu recentemente, tem uma exposição sobre a história do cinema.

**_~T~_ **

Jack olhou o relógio que tinha em seu teletransportador, como dava saltos temporais esse tipo de aparelho sempre vinha com um indicador de hora e data, percebeu que Ianto estava atrasado cinco minutos com o café da tarde deles. Isso era completamente inesperado, já que o homem era como um relógio na entrega do café ou com qualquer outra coisa, menos na cama. O capitão acabou sorrindo quando pensou em como o homem conseguia ser completamente diferente na cama ou como ele sempre estava disposto a ouvi-lo. Mesmo que não contasse tantas verdades quanto parecia.

Levantou na mesa e percebeu que todo mundo estava trabalhando em suas tarefas e Owen estava certo, aquilo tinha acontecido três vezes no ultimo dois meses, como eles não foram chamados antes era algo que lhe surpreendia. Embora não fosse a primeira vez em que a policia de Cardiff lhes mantinham no escuro e não importava quanta pressão ele colocasse, sempre havia casos que eles tentavam resolver sozinhos e sempre havia sujeira para eles limparem depois. Por isso Gwen estava se tornando fundamental, ela facilitava a comunicação.

\- Jack, eu já tenho os antecedentes da nossa vitima.

\- Pode falar, Gwen.

Virou-se para a mulher que simplesmente parecia estar em todos os lugares ultimamente, mas ele sabia que era só porque estava apaixonado. O que não entendia era porque não lutava por esse sentimento, já que era recíproco. Imediatamente seu consciente lhe sussurrou: Ianto e Rhys. Rhys podia ser resolvido, mas Ianto? Jack não sabia se estava disposto a abrir mão dele. Estava sendo egoísta. Isso o matava. Ele não se importava o suficiente para parar.  

\- A mulher tinha uma namorada, seu nome era Jackellyn e eles estavam felizes, sendo que a namorada não apareceu no enterro mesmo se dando bem com a família.

\- Jackellyn? Sério?

\- Sério. Por quê?

Jack balançou a cabeça, aparentemente sempre iria aparecer referencias a Rose por ai e isso lhe deixava ao mesmo tempo confortado e irritado, sinceramente? Queria superar sua viajem com o Doctor. Ou só seria mais um problema que ele não conseguia lidar. Virou-se para se explicar quando Ianto entrou carregando a caneca dele e de Gwen.

\- Café.

Ambos pegaram suas respectivas xícaras, mas havia alguma coisa diferente em Ianto, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente o que.

\- Vão precisar de mim pelo resto do dia? Eu queria essa folga.

\- Tosh e Owen não te pediram pesquisas?

\- Sim e já entreguei. Antes que pergunte, tem café e todas as minhas outras funções devidamente cumpridas.

\- Certo, então se ficar com o seu celular ligado não vejo por não.

Viu o homem movimentar a cabeça e se virar, abriu a boca para perguntar quando Gwen perguntou antes.

\- Eu nunca vi você pedir folga, tem algum compromisso?

\- Na verdade sim, eu vou a uma galeria com uma pessoa.

Jack sentiu o seu coração se apertar, mas não disse nada, embora não conseguisse esconder a expressão no seu rosto. Que nenhum dos dois pareceu reparar. Embora os olhos azuis de Ianto lhe encarassem por alguns segundos, antes de se fechar completamente, como era antes de Lisa morrer. O imortal sentiu o coração doer.

\- Oh! Uma pessoa especial?

O jeito como ele corou e como pareceu desviar a cabeça indicava sim, era alguém especial e pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha aceitado sair consigo, Jack sentiu ciúmes. Mas do que isso, ele sentiu que poderia perdê-lo.

\- Não, é só um amigo.

**_~T~_ **

Ianto se pegou sorrindo enquanto esperava pelo ruivo voltar, havia descoberto que nome dele era Maryon, achou um pouco feminino e ainda sim combinava perfeitamente bem com o homem. Também havia descoberto que eles tinham muita coisa em comum, como amor pelo cinema e pela cozinha, mas também tinham diferenças como o fato do mordomo gostar de tecnologia e o Maryon gostava de artes, não que o agente não entendesse de arte era apenas algo que não tinha muito apreço. Por isso aquela exposição era perfeita, juntava o melhor dos dois mundos. Além de ter ido a muitos dos lugares que estavam em exposição quando era menor e tinha algum tempo livro de suas funções.

Parte de ele ser tão bom em cuidar e lidar com pessoas, era que seu pai sempre fora extremamente exigente quando se tratava em cuidar das pessoas, quando estava fora era ele quem cuidava de sua irmã e de sua mãe. Chegando a literalmente resolver problemas que eram de responsabilidade de seu pai, como prêmio ele recebia uma ida ao cinema no sábado e um dia de diversão com seu pai. Nada muito agradável, ele tinha diversas cicatrizes pelo seu corpo que eram dessa época, embora o ápice fosse quando ele quebrou sua perna. Sua irmã sempre achou que foi por causa de um empurra-empurra, mas não. Era algo diferente. Algo que ela nunca iria saber. Ninguém iria.

\- Uma rosa por seus pensamentos.

Ergueu seus olhos observando que Maryon estava realmente segurando uma rosa, branca e ainda em botão, ele não entendia o significado exato daquele ato e isso lhe deixava confuso.

\- Não gosta de flores?

\- Não exatamente, ninguém nunca me deu flores.

\- Existe uma primeira vez para tudo.

O ruivo sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto deixava a rosa no espaço entre eles, dando-lhe um espaço que estava lhe deixando perfeitamente confortável. Principalmente por lidar com pessoas que não entendiam isso muito bem.

\- Você parece está meio conflituoso.

\- Como assim?

\- Seus olhos, eles estão ao mesmo tempo felizes por estar aqui e tristes.

Ianto ficou impressionado, porque nem mesmo Lisa conseguia ler-lhe com essa facilidade e a mulher o conhecia bem, sabia de coisas que ninguém mais sabia. Desviou o olhar do homem ao seu lado observando a entrada do museu. Ele não gostava de pensar na mulher e em tudo o que ocorreu depois.

\- Desculpa ter perguntado, eu não queria trazer recordações ruins.

\- Tudo bem.

Sentiu a mão dele em sua perna e sorriu de maneira discreta, sabendo que isso era uma forma de dar-lhe conforto mesmo com o seu silêncio. Sem perceber sua mão deslizou até a rosa entre eles.

**_~T~_ **

Jack observou o Hub vazio, ainda faltavam algumas horas antes do amanhecer e assim seus funcionários começassem a chegar, desde que Bad Wolf lhe modificara algumas habilidades começaram a surgir. Nada muito grande, mas sempre úteis. Ele sempre sabia que horas eram e conseguia sentir o passar do tempo, não tinha como explicar, simplesmente não importava onde estivesse sempre conseguia saber quantas horas eram naquele lugar e a diferença do passar do tempo. Também era capaz de sentir fissuras no tempo, como a fenda de Cardiff, embora isso esteja apenas no começo ainda é muito incerto. Mas a cada dia essa capacidade crescia mais e mais.

Ouviu quando a porta se abriu revelando uma figura que conhecia muito bem, como sempre seu terno estava impecável e como sempre ele começou a recolher a sujeira que eles haviam deixado para trás no dia anterior. Normalmente ele não ia para casa sem terminar de limpar o local, contudo ele tinha saído no dia anterior e não voltara. Não que Jack havia ficado esperando, não, definitivamente não. Ele estava ocupado de mais se sentindo arrasado por causa de Gwen para perceber que estava vendo sua oportunidade com o mais novo escorrer por seus dedos.

Como sempre sua expressão era neutra, sem revelar o que ele realmente estava sentindo, algo que o imortal nunca realmente parou para observar até então. Ele só se abria quando faziam sexo e o estava concentrado em lhe dar prazer, porque Ianto sempre garantia que ele estivesse satisfeito antes de si, deixando Jack meio revoltado e admirado ao mesmo tempo. Além de perceber que cuidar da pessoa de pessoas era algo natural para o jovem mordomo, mesmo que ele tivesse um lado sombrio que capitão não vira e estava feliz assim.

Viu quando ele subiu as escadas e observando a porta fechada do seu escritório, como a luz estava desligada não conseguia ver o que exatamente tinha ali dentro, não que ele precisasse. Jack não ia para outro lugar durante a noite, a não ser que saísse com alguém, algo que não estava fazendo no momento. Viu ele parado ali, sua expressão fechada embora seus olhos estivessem completamente tristes, perdidos na escuridão. Sentiu uma necessidade de ir até ele, mas a porta abriu novamente e Tosh entrou no Hub como sempre ocupada de mais para notar o que estava ocorrendo.

O mais novo virou o rosto para o lado de baixo antes de seguir na direção oposta de onde ele estava, novamente perdeu mais uma chance de concertar tudo. Embora o que ele deveria concertar era o que ficava confuso.

**_~T~_ **

Muitas vezes enquanto corria para pegar os Weevil ele tinha vontade de atirar nele e simplesmente acabarem com o problema, as celas do Hub estavam ficando cada vez mais lotadas dessas criaturas do esgoto e logo teriam que arrumar um lugar diferente para colocá-los, estava sentindo o eco da dor de cabeça que será quando isso ocorrer, já que seria ele quem teria que lidar com esse detalhes de transporte e locação. Ao menos agora tinham Rhys caso precisassem de um caminhão, o local que seria um problema, mas havia um galpão da Torchwood 1 que poderia servir como prisão. Principalmente a parte de baixo dele, até onde sabia estava inoperante.

Obviamente nada disso iria importar até o momento que fosse necessário, contudo isso também não significava que ele não precisasse se preparar e diminuir seu trabalho era assim que fazia sempre. Antecipava. Por isso estava desconfortável com a situação com Jack, porque não conseguia antecipar o que eles eram ou com Maryon que não sabia até onde estava sério com seu comportamento. Ainda sim, estava começando a sentir que se importava com Maryon e isso não era nada bom em ramo de trabalho, não sabia se Jack seria tão gentil consigo como foi com Gwen.

Foi só pensar nela que ela apareceu na frente usando o repelente para fazer a criatura recuar um pouco, dando de cara com Ianto que colocava o capuz no rosto dele e começava a puxá-lo para dentro do carro que estava esperando por eles. Naquela noite estavam sozinhos, simplesmente por serem a fez deles no rodízio, com o aumento da atividade da criatura tinham que fazer isso para não sobrecarregar ninguém além do que eles já eram.

\- Acho que esse é o ultimo.

\- Eu também acho.

Sentiu o celular tocando no seu bolso, retirando percebendo que era uma mensagem de Maryon, elas estavam cada vez mais freqüentes e ele estava cada vez mais se vendo inclinado a responder, embora não sabia se isso era certo ou não.

\- Ela deve ser especial para você ficar encarando o celular assim.

A voz de Gwen quebrou o encanto, fazendo-o voltar a si, ligou o carro e começou a voltar para o Hub pedindo para não ter engarrafamento, mesmo sendo uma tarde de sexta.

\- É ele e nos somos só amigos.

\- Eu entendo, mas é assim que começa não é? Com amizade?

Percebeu que a mulher estava muito mais curiosa do que normalmente era sobre sua vida particular, isso o deixou ainda mais curioso, mas ficou em silêncio enquanto continuava a dirigir. Ainda sim sabia que tinha que responder, ou as perguntas iriam continuar vindos.

\- Eu não posso responder por todo mundo, mas com Lisa não foi exatamente sim.

\- E como foi?

Virou-se percebendo que ela realmente estava curiosa, como se estivesse procurando perguntar isso há muito tempo, sentiu-se invadido e com raiva. Aquilo era muito pessoal, muito doloroso ainda. Contudo a única coisa que demonstrava sua raiva era a forma como apertava o volante do carro.

\- Desculpa, é só, que ela parecia alguém fascinante quando você fala dela sabe? Seus parecem brilhar e você parece um pouco mais feliz. Faz-me querer conhecê-la um pouco mais.

\- Quer mesmo saber?

O silêncio foi o suficiente para ele chegar perto do Hub, sentindo um alívio por ter que parar com aquela conversa e se afastar fisicamente daquele que lhe causava mal. Embora, achasse que só estava começando as perguntas.

\- Eu quero.

\- Eu posso ir para a sua casa e cozinhar para a gente, o que acha?

Ela sorriu e ele sentiu que estava preste a cometer o pior erro da sua vida.

**_~T~_ **

\- Jack eu e Tosh descobrimos uma coisa.

A voz de Owen lhe chamou quando estava indo pegar mais café, fazendo o capitão dá meia volta, enquanto caminhava em direção ao laboratório do médico. Naquele momento só queria um alienígena para lidar, porque Ianto havia saído de novo e como antes ainda não havia chego. Ele tinha todo o poder para intervir e evitar que ele saísse, mas eficiência sempre foi o sobrenome dele e só saia quando terminava tudo o que tinha para fazer no dia, isso incluindo os seus próprios projetos. Como ele conseguia? Jack não fazia a menor idéia, mas era um fato e por isso não podia evitá-lo de sair. Mesmo que isso lhe deixasse irritado.

\- Espero que nos ajude a pegá-lo.

O médico lhe sorriu de maneira animada, algo que tinha conseguido associar a ele, mesmo que não tivesse a menor vontade de ir para cama com o mais novo. Ele se lembrava de mais John para o bem de ambos, ainda mais depois de tudo que ele tinha aprontado com eles.  

\- Enquanto eu estava fazendo as ultimas analises, Tosh estava me mostrando um novo programa para o apetrecho dela e acabou aparecendo isso na nuca dela.

Ele levantou os olhos observando a parede, onde havia um símbolo que ele não conhecia, mas que parecia muito com uma rosa em formato de coração.

\- Aparentemente todas as vitimas possuem a mesma marca e por isso podemos descobrir quem vai ser o próximo a ser atacado.

\- Isso é genial, então estão esperando o que?

Viu o médico levantar os olhos e encarando a japonesa que estava no mezanino, aquilo não era normal, mesmo que ambos estivessem finalmente se ajeitando em um tipo de relacionamento assexual. Jack não iria conseguir. Observou a mulher que tinha aquela expressão de quando estava preste a tacar uma bomba neles.

\- Acho que você não vai gostar disso.

**_~T~_ **

\- Eu não tive muita escolha quando o assunto foi ficar com Lisa, da primeira vez ela simplesmente me agarrou e me beijou durante um almoço. Nós estávamos dançando um ao redor do outro há alguns meses, eu já tinha percebido, mas não sabia se era permitido namoro dentro da organização.

Ianto falava enquanto cozinhava, não estava com o seu paletó e suas mangas estavam dobradas, como tinha trago os ingredientes estava preparando massa fresca com cogumelos e frango. Era algo bem básico, mas todo mundo gostava, então não tinha erro. Gwen estava sentada na sala olhando para ele, em suas mãos uma taça de vinho branco, escolhido por ele mesmo para acompanhar a comida.

\- Quando eu descobri que era permitido, simplesmente me deixei levar pelo sentimento, quando mais novo não tive muitos relacionamentos então podemos dizer que ela foi a minha primeira namorada. Ela me fez ver que eu poderia ser uma pessoa bem melhor do que eu acreditava que era. Por isso foi tão difícil deixá-la ir.

Aquilo era dizer o mínimo, foi à primeira vez em toda a vida, que a escuridão que sentia dentro de si diminuir, que sentia que poderia ser normal. Que sentia que seu pai estava errado, que não era uma perda de tempo, que não era um erro. Mas Gwen não precisava saber disso.

\- E quando você decidiu dar uma chance ao Jack?

Estava cortando os cogumelos e a pergunta não lhe pegou tão distraído assim, era simplesmente uma questão de lógica, como antes simplesmente não olhou. Sabia que se virasse iria acabar desistindo, iria acabar fazendo uma besteira.

\- Na minha entrevista de emprego, ele foi o primeiro homem que me interessou, na verdade o único.

\- Então, vocês realmente estão juntos?

Recolheu o cogumelo e colou dentro da panela onde um molho branco estava quase totalmente pronto e então era só colocar a massa que já estava no ponto. Ai era só terminar o frango.

\- Não, nós transamos quando ele quer. Não acho que eu seja tão importante para ele se apaixonar por mim.

Queria dizer mais, muito mais, mas aonde isso iria levar? Apenas a mais recordações ruins e ele não queria isso, não quando poderia avistar algo bom. Virou-se na mesma hora em que o seu celular tocou, retirou vendo que era Jack do número do Hub. Por isso e só por isso, ele atendeu. Ou assim achou melhor pensar.

\- Eu preciso que você venha para o Hub agora.

O tom de voz de dele deixava bem claro que não era um pedido, deixava bem claro que alguma coisa de errado estava ocorrendo, deixava bem claro que ele iria ter o seu coração quebrado de novo.

**_~T~_ **

O mordomo estava sentado na cadeira diante de si, naquele momento não tinha mais ninguém além deles dois, havia pedido isso quando ficou claro que ele tinha a marca em seu pescoço e sua expressão ficou em puro desespero. Ele tinha visto aquela expressão antes, poucos momentos depois de Lisa ter sido devorada e permaneceu por um tempo que nem mesmo ele conseguia quantificar. Será que ele amava esse sugador tanto assim?  

\- Isso combina perfeitamente comigo.

A voz dele foi extremamente baixa e o capitão não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, porque ainda estava começando a conhecer o homem realmente.

\- Uma vez meu pai me disse que ninguém em sã consciência iria se apaixonar por mim, que estou fadado a destruir tudo o que toco. Lisa virou um Cyberman antes de morrer, Maryon é um alienígena que quer comer o meu coração e você.

Ele abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão e Jack perdeu uma batida do seu coração, não que isso fizesse qualquer diferença, ele não iria morrer. Ainda sim, sentia como se o chão estivesse abrindo abaixo de si.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso, antes que ele arrume outra pessoa.

Viu o homem se recompor e se levantar na cadeira, com passos rápidos avançou em direção a saída, mas o capitão se movimentou para ficar entre ele e a saída. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, antes do homem fazer a única coisa que podia. Puxou para perto de si e o abraçou como se o mundo fosse cair.

**_~T~_ **

\- Eu sabia que você iria me matar, no momento em que coloquei os meus olhos em você.

Ianto estava sentado ao lado de Maryon no cais, seu time estava espalhado ao redor esperando para que a criatura fugisse ou lhe atacasse, mas sabia que isso não iria ocorrer. Ele poderia sentir que não iria.

\- Então por que você continuou saindo comigo?

O ruivo virou-se para frente encarando a rua e as pessoas que passavam, ele não havia chego a se abrir completamente, mas sabia que estava começando a considerá-lo uma pessoa especial. Ou o mais especial que ele poderia considerar alguém. Por isso não o apressou, deixo que o silêncio caísse entre eles.

\- No começo? Para te devorar antes que você pudesse me matar. Depois? Simplesmente porque me apaixonei por você.

\- Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar.

\- Eu também. Minha espécie tem esse ditado: A paixão mata. Isso porque só nos apaixonamos quando encontramos aquele que irá nos matar e quando acontece, não podemos evitar.

\- Mas por que logo eu?

O homem sorriu, fazendo aqueles olhos azuis lindos brilharem levemente, deixando belo como um anjo. Sentiu o toque ele frio e meio pegajoso em seu rosto, sentiu quando ele tocou os seus lábios e sentiu quando ele chegou mais perto.

\- Você não sabe o quanto é maravilhoso não é? O quanto você cuida das pessoas, o quanto você consegue ser atencioso e detalhista.

\- Eu não sou assim.

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, seu sorriso se tornando algo que triste e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso.

\- Eu sei que sua sombra parece maior do que você na maior parte dos dias e isso é o que eu mais gosto em você, em como consegue vencê-la. Vez após vez. Isso é algo que ninguém da minha espécie consegue.

\- Você tem um nome? Sua raça tem um nome?

\- Nós somos conhecidos como Devoradores de Corações, mas entre nós nos chamamos de Amantes.

\- Amantes?

\- Sim, damos as nossas vítimas um prova do que é a verdadeira paixão. De como é ser amado e amar de volta.

\- Isso é cruel.

\- Eu sei, mas é o que podemos fazer para minimizar a morte.

Ianto balançou a cabeça sabendo que ele tinha razão, podia ser cruel, mas era algo maravilhoso se sentir assim. Lisa. Ele suspirou enquanto sentia dúvida, não queria matá-lo por cumprir seus instintos, mas não tinha outro jeito.

\- Eu não quero matá-lo, Maryon.

\- Você pode me entregar aos Judoon. Eu seria preso e nunca mais iria lhe trazer problemas.

\- Faria isso?

O homem lhe sorriu enquanto chegava mais perto e beijava os seus lábios.

\- Se você pedir, sim. Eu farei.

**_~T~_ **

\- Ele está certo, você é maravilhoso.

Viu o homem parar de colocar as coisas no saco de lixo, ele virou-se em sua direção com aquela expressão fechada de antes e ele sabia que não iria conseguir atingi-lo com o seu charme. Não dessa vez.

\- Mas não sou o suficiente para você se apaixonar por mim.

Ele não respondeu, porque isso significaria admitir algo que não queria, sabia que qualquer um deles poderia morrer e dessa vez para sempre, principalmente com ultima luva destruída. E não queria perder Ianto. Não ele.

\- Eu estou aqui para você e isso não é o suficiente?

O mais novo lhe encarou por alguns segundos, antes de deixar o saco que estava carregando e avançando em sua direção, abraçando enquanto alcançava os seus lábios. O beijo carregava toda a necessidade que eles possuíam.

\- Não, mas acho que isso tem que bastar. 


End file.
